Final Fantasy VIII: Whose Line is it Anyway?
by Cecil Leonhart
Summary: A Final Fantasy improvision game show...! The Dark SeeD is alive and still writing ^_^'! (I fixed the disclaimer ff.net -__-'...)


THE DARK SEED HAS RETURNED!!! Once again, sorry I haven't written for so long, but my uncle died and I've been really busy. I just made this to let you guys that read my stuff know that I'm still alive ^_^'...The next chapter to Instructor Zell will be up soon...really! BTW, thanks to Raine18 for liking the anime element in my fics, it just kinda comes naturally for some reason ^____^'"'''''''''''''; *sweatdrops and falls over*.  
  
About the story, if you've seen the show on Comedy Central "Whose Line is it Anyway", you'll know what this is about. If you haven't, you'll still get it. It's a game show type thing. Basically the concept is this British guy gives the contestants random subjects or objects, and they have to make a funny act out of it without any kind of advance planning. It's humorous improvision. Ok I talked enough for one fic I think :p.....  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII: Whose Line is it Anyway?  
  
Disclaimer: The program "Whose Line is it Anyway" belongs to Comedy Central. The Final Fantasy VIII characters..umm I think this story got deleted before for saying I do so...I don't own no ff8 characters *sob*.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not going to say *to Rinoa* or *to Edea* after everything they say this time. Just assume that if two people are doing a skit, they are talking to each other unless I say otherwise.  
  
Cid is sitting at a podium in front of a live audience, facing the contestants.  
  
Cid (with British accent): Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this show which you already know the name of and I don't want to repeat for fear of being sued...!!!!  
  
*Audience cheers*  
  
Cid: Our first contestants for tonight are Squall Lionheart...  
  
Squall: IT'S LEONHART YOU FAKE BRITISH *&(658%86!!! Oh I mean whatever.  
  
Cid: ...Quistis Trepe...  
  
Quistis: Oh la la creme!!!  
  
Audience: o_O  
  
Cid: ...and Rinoa Heartilly.  
  
Rinoa: It's great to be here, Cid.  
  
Cid: Riiiight...Now then, Rinoa and Quistis will perform the first sketch. One of you is Squall's girlfriend, and the other is a vengeful, obsessive woman bent on getting Squall for herself.  
  
Quistis: Uh...bitch.  
  
Rinoa: Whore.  
  
Quistis: Slut.  
  
Audience: BOOOO *hiss*  
  
Cid: That was too "Tifa and Aeris". It needs to be more "Rinoa and Quistis".  
  
Rinoa and Quistis sit silently.  
  
Audience: WHOOT!!!! *cheering*  
  
Cid: Excellent portrayal of your characters.  
  
Rinoa: No shit, we ARE them.  
  
Squall: Whatever...  
  
Cid: Ok, next I need all three of you. Squall is an escaped convict, and Rinoa and Quistis are friends trying to hide him from the cops.  
  
Squall: Help, help. Please hide me from the cops and stuff.  
  
Cid: With FEELING.  
  
Squall: *Runs off stage and throws himself back on* OH THE AGONY!!! I have been thrown from my convenient, comfortable life into this hellish existence, all because a con artist weaved a web of lies and deceit! Please, HeLp Me!!!!  
  
Rinoa: Awwwwwwwwww...come here you little escaped person you...  
  
Quistis: Why, FRIEND, I think *I* should be the one to hide this poor, poor soul. After all, you know you're not the brightest sorceress in the world...  
  
Rinoa: But FRIEND, you know what happenes when I leave you alone with escaped convicts...  
  
Quistis: *cough*HOE*cough*  
  
Rinoa: SLUT!!  
  
*Rinoa and Quistis start bitch-slapping each other*  
  
Squall: *Tries to escape* Alas. will my tormented running ever..uh..cease?!  
  
Cecil: You are both my girls anyway, so you'd better stop fighting and get on with the story before there are "unfortunate accidents" *lightning cracks* Muhahhahahhahha...  
  
Rinoa and Quistis sweatdrop.  
  
Cid: Next I will give you objects and you will come up with something funny to do with them.  
  
*Cid holds up a large soup bowl*  
  
Cid: Quistis, you go first.  
  
Quistis: *holds the bowl over her chest* LOOK Squall!!!! Aren't I sexy!?!?  
  
Squall: @_@;  
  
Audience: -_-'  
  
Rinoa: *Holds bowl over Quistis's face* Look Squally!!! Quistis is so ugly she has to, like, wear a mask and stuff!!  
  
Quistis: *from behind bowl* --_--#  
  
Quistis smashes the bowl over Rinoa's head.  
  
Quistis: YOU LEAVE MY MAN ALONE, HOE!!  
  
Audience: JERRY JERRY JERRY  
  
Squall: *picks up the broken pieces of the bowl* *Looks at the pieces* Uh...whatever. *Eats the pieces*  
  
Audience: WOOOOOOOOT!!!! *Roaring cheers*  
  
Cid: The next object is this:  
  
Cid holds up a pair of triangular blocks.  
  
Squall: *puts the triangles where his ears are* Live long and..whatever.  
  
Audience:...............  
  
Quistis: *Also puts triangles on ears* Look at me, I'm Rinoa's stupid dog!!! WOOF! *walks into a wall*  
  
Rinoa: Angelo isn't like that!!! *Takes the triangles and puts them on her hands* Hey, I'm Quistis wil her poorly pixilated hands!!!!!  
  
Quistis: That's it! BRING IT WHITE TRASH SORCERESS FREAK!!!  
  
*Quistis and Rinoa go at it*  
  
Cid: Well that's all the time we have for tonight. Tune in next chapter for Edea, Irvine and Selphie! G'night everyone!!!  
  
Thnx fer reading this. The next chapter of Instructor Zell will probably be up tomorrow or in the next four days, cuz I have a four day weekend :)  
  
Every time someone reviews a sorceress gets her wings...-___-' 


End file.
